SPN Ficción o realidad?
by NORA29
Summary: Jen y Jay o Sam y Dean? Si quieres saber, entra.
1. Chapter 1

Rodar el último capítulo había sido más traumático de lo que pensaban, pero cuando el director dijo _corten se imprime_, sintió como esa pesada loza dejaba de presionar, y podía respirar de nuevo. Dio un fugaz vistazo a su compañero de elenco y con mudas palabras se dijeron que estaba todo bien, que necesitaban un momento para sacarse de encima los sentimientos del personaje.

Comenzaron a felicitarse mutuamente todo el equipo técnico y los actores entre sí para aprontarse e ir luego a la celebración que tenían cada vez que terminaban satisfactoriamente una temporada.

Allí mismo, donde se había llevado a cabo la última escena, los del catering comenzaron a acomodar la comida y bebida para degustación de los presentes. Mañana ya se editaría, y sabrían a ciencia cierta la opinión de sus fans (aunque era sabido que en un principio iba a causar comentarios hechos con bronca o malas críticas, a medida que asimilaran el final, iba a gustar demasiado)

También había cierta sensación de congoja porque en la nueva temporada ya no iban a contar con la dirección del director Erik, pero confiaban en el talento y profesionalismo de Sera; además contaban con que su ex director se pase de vez en cuando por el plató "a molestar" según propias palabras del susodicho.

Jensen y Jared habían disfrutado tanto haciendo la serie, conocieron a mucha gente, aprendieron de ellos, pero lo más valioso había sido la unión que se vio entre los dos desde el comienzo de la serie. Pero nadie más que ellos conocían el verdadero motivo de la química que se dio desde el primer momento entre ambos, ni siquiera Erik podía imaginarse algo cercano a la verdad.

Mucho se dijo y escribió en los medios de comunicación y foros alrededor de lo bien que se llevaban estos dos actores provenientes del mismo estado, de familias tan distintas y de personalidades tan diferentes: apenas se vieron estallo la química entre ambos.

Desde el primer año las fanáticas empezaron a crear historias de ellos dos en las que su relación no era precisamente de amistad, primero entre los personajes que interpretaban, luego entre los actores en la vida real.

Lo cierto es que tanto Jared como Jensen, sufrieron nuevamente, si "nuevamente" durante las cinco temporadas que duró (hasta la fecha) la vida de Dean y Sam, y digo nuevamente, porque a ellos ahora pueden vérselos felizmente casados, vivian y disfrutaban de una vida de ensueño, con las mujeres que eligieron para pasar el resto de sus vidas, tras haber iniciado a temprana edad sus respectivas carreras cada uno de diferentes maneras, pero lo cierto es que el cielo se los debía.

Y por qué el cielo se los debía?

Pues por el simple hecho de que evitar que el mundo se fuera al traste, y por todo lo que Sam y Dean tuvieron que pasar luego de casi perderse mutuamente, pues el final que le dieron a los hermanos no se ajustaba a la realidad.

Si, Sam le había dado el SI a Lucifer. Pero hasta ahí lo parecido; todo lo que se vio en el viejo cementerio y el intento de vida familiar por parte de Dean fue un arreglo de Kripke para una futura sexta temporada.

Lo que en realidad había sucedido fue que el poder del conjuro era tan potente que Sam no tuvo que arrojarse dentro, ya que tras recitar el conjuro, se abrió un vórtice que atraía sólo a aquel sujeto que había escapado del encierro. Pudiendo librarse al momento de la posesión.

Una vez cerrado el vórtice, estaban exhaustos, como pudieron se acercaron para verificar daños, Dean más por costumbre ya que Sam no había sufrido ni un rasguño.

A la vez se preguntaron como estaban y que lo que iban a hacer de allí en adelante era tomarse unas largas vacaciones.

Aquí fue se apareció el Gran Señor, (como luego pasaría a llamarle Dean) que en modo de agradecimiento les propuso darles como recompensa vivir nuevamente todos esos años que le dedicaron a la cacería, pero esta vez serían meros civiles pudiendo así disfrutar de todo eso que les fuera privado, pero lo que no contaban era que lo iban a vivir cada uno por su lado.

De esta forma tuvimos nuestra segunda oportunidad, tanto Jen como yo vivimos de forma más apacible, sintiendo como que algo faltaba.

Empezamos a trabajar en este medio sin saber que era ese algo que nos faltaba, participamos en series de medio pelo, hasta que nos encontramos en esta serie y fue en ese momento en que todos nuestros recuerdos volvieron a nosotros, _esa es la química que el público vio desde el principio entre ambos protagonistas._

Ni el público de la serie ni ningún ser humano imagina ni sabrá jamás que Dean y Sam tuvieron su segunda oportunidad.

Que haces?, dice Jensen entrando al estudio que compartía con Jared.

Escribiendo el prólogo del libro que te mencione, dice Jared tranquilo

Entonces estás decidido a llevar a cabo ese libro? No llevarás más confusión a las mentes de las fanáticas, que ya bastante desquiciadas están?

Ya me es suficiente con seguir viendo que a pesar que cada nos casamos con bellezas, la mía más que la tuya eso tengo que decirlo; siguen escribiendo todo tipo de historias en las que nos enrollamos, wincest, au, rps, ups o como sea que los clasifiquen.

Van a tener una temporada más, completamente fuera de lo que nos sucedió en realidad, y antes que me preguntes, sí ya chequeé que Chuck dejó de escribir, todo concluye con esta quinta temporada. Lo que salga en la sexta es para contentar a las fans de ver estos espectaculares cuerpos un año más. Termina con cierta soberbia.

OK. Jensen. Como lo llevas, digo, todo eso de estar casado nunca fue tu sueño, pero te tomaste tu tiempo, disfrutaste tanto como pudiste tu soltería. Y antes que digas que yo fui el apurado déjame decirte que tienes razón.

Pero no te había echo venir para hablar sobre eso, quiero que seas partícipe como autor del libro, quiero que el libro sea de los dos.

¿Qué me dices? Te animas?

Estimadas/os lectoras/es:

Esto puede ser así de corto, un deliro que pasó por mi cabeza y espero haber plasmado en este fic lo que se me ocurrió.

Si resulta difícil de entender, házmelo saber y trataré de darle más sentido.

Si no quieres, igual gracias por pasarte.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews for: ****SPN Ficción o realidad?**

loolbox  
2010-06-04 . chapter 1

que puedo decir

es simplemente perfecto

Y YO ME SONROJO HASTA EL INFINITO!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESA CONSIDERACIÓN!

HAY UNO DE "REALIDADES ALTERNAS" QUE SE PARECE MUCHO A ESTE, SI TE QUIERES PASAR?


End file.
